The process of intimal fibrosis which frequently occurs in autologous venous grafts used as replacement for diseased arterial segments will be studied. The type of collagen formed in the graft will be compared to that normally occurring in veins. The factors which cause smooth muscle cells to proliferate and synthesize collagen will be studied using cell culture.